


always there

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: falling [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: She was always there to catch him. And he was always there to save her.One shot based on the ending of Little Nightmares 2.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178549
Kudos: 25





	always there

She was always there to catch him. And he was always there to save her.

From the Hunter to the Bullies to the Doctor. From the woods to the school to the city. From the moment he saved her from the Hunter’s home, they had each other’s backs. 

He would always rescue her from the monsters they encountered. She would always catch him when he jumped.

They were always there for each other. He thought they would always be there for each other.

When the Thin Man kidnapped her, he did what he had to in order to save her. He navigated the city full of Viewers. He fought the Thin Man on his own. He jumped through television screens, navigated everchanging hallways, just to find her.

He saved her from the creature she had become, whatever curse had been placed on her.

He thought she would’ve done the same for him.

Just like he had done several times before, he jumps, and she catches him. She is always there to catch him.

He holds on, waiting for her to lift him up like she had done before.

But she doesn’t.

The world around them is crumbling. But she doesn’t move. She only stares.

He continues to hang there, over the endless chasm. She is the only thing keeping him from falling. There is nothing he can do as she lets him dangle. He can only wait. Wait and hope.

He realizes that she is seeing his face for the first time. His stomach drops at the thought.

For a split second, her face flashes an expression– anger? fear? recognition?– but only for a second. Her expression becomes blank once more.

And to his horror, she lets go.

He’s falling, falling, falling down. Falling with the world around him. Falling into the dark void beneath him, the darkness swallowing him whole.

Above him, she only watches. She watches as he falls. She watches what she did to him. And she walks away.

He’s falling, falling, falling… He's still falling... 

Until he stops.


End file.
